


Treasure Hunt

by captainoftherollyjoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bookshop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftherollyjoger/pseuds/captainoftherollyjoger
Summary: Killian Jones had to get to the bookstore. He needed that book. Unfortunately, so did someone else, and there was only one copy. With the help of Belle, the bookstore owner, they decide who should get the book together.





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy! Killian and Emma meet in a bookstore, with a little bit of Killian/Belle friendship.

  “Bloody hell, that can’t be the time.” Killian Jones looked at his watch, almost five o’clock, he had taken longer in the toy shop than he thought. It was his nephew’s fifth birthday tomorrow and he wanted to find the perfect present, he found a toy pirate ship. His nephew loved pirates, particularly Captain Hook, especially as his uncle had only one hand. He often told his nephew that he led two different lives, one as Hook, and his real life, a history teacher, even he had to admit a life as a pirate sounded better. 

  The shops were also shutting at five and he still had to get to the bookstore. He had just finished reading The Two Towers and was desperate to read Return of the King, he wouldn’t be able to cope waiting till Wednesday if he didn’t get it tonight. He started jogging through the streets and reached his favourite bookstore, Belle’s Books. He knew Belle well and they were on friendly terms now, their past had been rocky, but she would probably do him a favour, if he gave her the puppy eyes.

  The doorbell jingled as he stormed through the door, she was still open. The store was still relatively busy and he got some dirty looks from the customers.

  “Hi, Killian.” Smiled Belle from the counter. 

  “Hey, Belle. Can I just leave this bag behind the counter for a minute?” She nodded at him, he smiled appreciatively threw his rucksack down, then rushed to where he needed to be. 

  There was a blonde woman perusing the section, but he didn’t pay her much more notice, he walked quickly to where he knew Tolkien’s books were sitting patiently, waiting for owners. He saw the large collection and spotted Return of the King, he went to grab it off the shelf until he noticed he was grabbing a hand instead.

  “Ow!” Came a sharp voice.

  “Oh, I’m sorry.” He muttered, he pulled his hand back. He stepped back and looked at the owner of the hand he had quite violently grabbed. He really wanted that book. It was the blonde. She was certainly very beautiful, he noticed that much. She was wearing a white knitted jumper, with her hair in a high ponytail, and glasses which brought out her very green eyes. He felt himself turning red.

  “No, urm, I just wasn’t expecting it. It didn’t hurt.” She smiled, shyly. Neither of them had the book. It was still sitting on the shelf. 

  “Sorry, love. I just really want that book, with the store closing soon, I was in a dash.” He scratched the back of his neck. 

  “I’ve just finished the second one today, I came straight here to get it myself.” She chuckled.

  Her laugh made him smile and he looked at the shelf. There was only one copy.

  “We have a problem, there’s only one. I too am very keen to read it, I finished mine today as well. What did you think?”

  “I loved it, one of my students recommended it to me. I’ve seen the films, but only just got around to reading the books.”

  “You’re a teacher?” He asked, they had that in common. “I teach history.” 

  “Oh, that’s cool. I teach English.” 

  “An English teacher who has never read Lord of the Rings before?” He teased, he knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he really couldn’t help it.

  “Well, being a history teacher. I would assume you would also like to read stuff like this, so I could say the same thing.” 

  “Touché, love.” She looked at the floor. He was making her blush, how was he being a bumbling idiot and still making her laugh?

  “I’ve never told my students that I’ve never read Harry Potter. I fear I wouldn’t make it out of the classroom alive.” She laughed.

  “You’ve never read Harry Potter?!” He was shocked. “That is certainly bad form, darling.” He raised an eyebrow and gave a disapproving look. She looked up at him and burst out laughing. “I have the entire set, you can borrow them.” He offered.

  “That’s very kind, but I already have them. They’re sitting on my shelf waiting to be read if I’m being honest.”

  “Tut tut, you have books waiting and yet you’re in a shop buying more.” He smirked. He felt her shove him lightly in the chest. That got his heart racing and his pathetic smile stretched across his face.

  “Come on, like you’ve never done the same.”

  “Aye, it’s certainly a curse.” He smiled.

  “I’m Emma. Emma Swan.” She extended her hand out to him. He looked at it. “I don’t bite.” He cleared his throat and took it.

  “Killian Jones at your service.” He kissed it gently, and he knew she was blushing.

  “Well, Killian. I suppose you could tell me which one of us is going to get that book.”

  “Ahh, as much as I am a gentlemen, I’m not willing to give this up easily.” 

  “You’re not really a gentleman then, are you?” She grinned, he notice she was getting more comfortable around him.

  “Depends on the situation, love.” He winked at her. “Plus, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.” 

  “I like that. But before we comes to blows over it, maybe we should ask the owner if there’s another copy?” She suggested.

  “You make a valid point, love. After you.” 

 

  “Belle?” Killian called. The woman appeared from behind a stack of books. Her hair was disarrayed, she didn’t have much help at the shop and always looked tired.

  “Killian. How can I help?” 

  “This lovely lady and I, well, we both want the same book but only one copy. Have you got another copy?” He asked, showing her. Emma looked hopeful.

  “Sorry, no can do, Killian. This is the last one. I have a new batch coming in next Sunday.” 

  “Next Sunday? No, neither of us can wait that long.” He whined. Belle laughed at him, he was always quite funny. Many times they had chatted about books whilst they had been the only ones in the store. 

  “Sorry, but you’ll have to decide. Quickly. I’m shutting shop soon.”

  “Going meeting Will, are we?” He teased. He spotted Emma giggling at their shenanigans.

  “If you must no, yes I am. Look, if you can’t decide. I’ll hide it somewhere in the shop, you two can both search for it. First to find it, gets it.” 

  “Pretty sure that’s going to take longer than ten minutes.” Laughed Emma, who hadn’t spoken yet.

  “Put the money on the side, I’ll give you the keys. If you guys aren’t going to be able to decide like adults, you can lock up my shop.” She pointed at Killian. “Remember where my house is?”

  “How could I ever forget?” He laughed. He saw Emma raise an eyebrow. “I crashed my car into her front garden, ran over a few of her garden gnomes, she wasn’t happy.”

  “No, I was not. He ended up in hospital, I ended up watching over him until he was identified. We got talking about books and here we are. Wasting my time, as usual.”

  “That’s how this happened.” He smiled, raising his prosthetic hand.

  “Oh wow, I never even noticed. I’m sorry.”

 “Not to worry, love. Now, Belle. Go and hide our book, then you can go on your fancy little date with Will.”

  “You don’t even try to hide the fact you hate each other.” She sighed and stalked off.

 

  Belle had left her instructions for them, she shook her head when she left. They were both frantically searching the shop, it was nowhere to be found. Killian had started in mystery, Emma is romance. They searched high and low, even checking the toilets. They were both in the children’s section, the only one they hadn’t searched. 

  “Where the hell has she put it?” Asked Killian, Belle was certainly paying him back for the years of time he had wasted. 

  “Why didn’t I just pick it up when I got in the shop, I had to look around first.” Emma giggled.

  They carried on searching, they were chatting more than searching now. They both got a bit fed up and sat on the beanbags in the corner of the kids area, they were probably closer than they should be for two people who had just met.

  “Do you have a favourite character?” He asked, leaning back on a shelf.

  “I can’t lie to you, I’ve always had a bit of a thing for Aragorn.” She chuckled.

  “Not Legolas?” He looked confused. “He’s normally the one the ladies like.” 

  “I dunno, I quite like the rougher characters.”

  “You into dark haired, handsome strangers?” He chuckled, leaning in and raising his eyebrows.

  “Shut up.” She pushed him away with little conviction and laughed. “What about you?”

  “Sam.” He smiled, she raised an eyebrow for him to explain. “I just think he’s a good friend, and I don’t have many myself, but I think good friends are what everyone needs. Even if we only have one or two who make everything just a little bit better.”

  “Is that what you take from the book?” She asked. “Friendship?”

  “Aye, I guess it is. The whole thing is about it I guess. Friends who will go to the depths of hell for each other, unlikely friends like Gimli and Legolas, and unexpected friends.” He smiled.

  “I like that idea.” She smiled and looked above her. “It’s there!” She launched herself onto Killian who had no idea what was going on. Emma was kneeling on him and reached up for the book. “I win.” She moved back to her bean bag, noticing how his hands had come to her waist to support her, but she didn’t say anything.

  “Congratulations, love. I guess you should pay and we’ll lock up.” He had to admit he was a bit disappointed, but the smile on Emma’s face was worth it. Now he had to wait a week for it.

  Emma nodded, they pulled themselves up, and Emma left the money. They locked the door and Killian put the keys in his pocket.

  “I’m that way.” He pointed behind her.

  “I’m that way.” She pointed behind him.

  “Ah, well, this looks like this is it then, Swan.” He smiled, though he looked quite sad.

  “I guess it is, maybe I’ll see you around, Jones. Maybe at some teacher conference or whatever. Nice meeting you.” She put out her hand again, and once again he kissed it.

  “Have a nice evening reading that book.” He smiled. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek, which turned him a deep red. She walked past him and headed off, he double checked the door and then turned to look at her. His quote from earlier bubbled in his head. “Bloody hell.”

 

  Emma was walking down the street, book clutched in arms, the air was chilly it was obvious winter was on it’s way. Her evening had been nicer than expected, she didn’t have many friends, so was grateful for even the limited company she had received. Killian seemed like a genuine guy, a bit like herself, he seemed a bit lost but was trying to make the best life for himself. 

  “Emma!” She heard heavy footsteps behind her. “Emma, wait!” She left her thoughts and turned around, it was Killian. He looked out of breath as he had ran towards her.

  “Killian?” 

  “Coffee.” He panted, as he rested himself on his knees.

  “Yes, that is a word. Well done.” She teased. “You need to get fitter.” 

  “Indeed.” He caught his breath and straightened up. “Would you like to get some coffee with me?” He asked, hope in his eyes.

  “When?” The sky was turning dark and the clouds were coming in.

  “Now.” 

  “Right now?” 

  “Aye, I know you’re not busy.” He smirked. 

  “I think you’ll find I have a book waiting for me, I’m not one to stand up books.”

  “You make a point, lass. However, I think we were both meant to be at that date, so technically I have been stood up by said book. Mend a broken heart, love.” It meant to come out cheeky, but it came out a little more sincere than he expected.

  “Well, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” She smiled. His face lit up, that was a ‘yes’. 

  Killian told her of a good coffee shop a few blocks over, his favourite, where he usually settled with a good book. A sharp wind hit them and Emma shivered, she leant closer towards him and took his hand. He looked down at her and smiled as they walked.

  “What kind of friend do you want to be, love?” He smirked.

  “Maybe we’ll see how coffee goes.” 


End file.
